Vanilla Aberration
by Anemone Kurosaki
Summary: When alcohol and sugar aren't enough to dull the pain of losing his love, L, Light finds the perfect distraction. Aberration: Deveating from the expected corse. In other words, aberration means distraction.


Vanilla Aberration

_**Disclaimer: **__My name is Anemone. My TMNT hoodie brings more inspiration than I realized, and I do not own Death Note._

He missed him. It had been over three years and he still missed him. Alcohol and sweets weren't enough to dull the pain anymore. He needed someone to take the edge off.

He sighed, pushing auburn hair out of caramel eyes. He needed someone who could make him forget the raven haired detective. He hadn't meant to fall for the man, and he hadn't realized how he felt until after he was gone. Now, Light found himself indulging in vodka and massive amounts of sugar to attempt to dull the pain.

But it wasn't enough. He knew what needed to be done now. He knew the perfect person to take his mind off of L. He just had to wait for him to call. For weeks, he had been planting suggestive comments into a young Near's head. Those comments were finally beginning to take effect.

Suddenly, a golden caligraphic N lit his computer screen. A smirk tugged at his lips. It was time.

"L," a monotone voice droned.

He winced a letter caused him pain. "N. Near," he purred.

"I wanna meet you," Near wasted no time.

"I thought we already arranged a meeting," Light played innocent.

"True, but I want to meet you before that. _Just you_." This last part was said firmly.

Light's smirk grew. "Okay, Near. Anytime is good for me." That smooth voice dripped with seduction.

"Now?" Near questioned.

A soft gasp escaped Light's lips. He hadn't expected this so soon. "Sure. Why not? Where?"

Near gave him the name of a hotel and stated that he would see Light in one hour. He smiled. This was perfect.

He got up from his chair, grabbed a piece of chocolate cake from the counter and a bottle of vodka from the refridgerator and proceeded to get ready.

Exactly one hour later, Light found himself standing at the desk of a nearby hotel. He gave his name, and the helpful woman handed him a key. He headed to the elevator. He blinked, finding himself in front of Near's room. With a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Caramel eyes focused on a boy crouched in the middle of the floor. Said boy was wearing baggy jeans and a white long-sleeve shirt, twirling a lock of light blond hair around his finger. Black eyes locked onto those caramel ones.

"Light," Near said calmly.

"Near," Light breathed. He was a bit stunned. He knew from photographs how much the boy looked like L, but still, it was a shock to his brain.

"Do you know why I asked you here?" The teen cut right to the chase.

"Hmm," Light tapped a finger on his bottom lip thoughtfully. "I'm guessing my comments got to you?" He asked.

"Correct. So, what are we going to do about that?" He was blunt. Light liked that.

"Well," Light said kneeling in front of the boy and placing his hands on his shoulders. " I was thinking.." Light pressed his lips against Near's. Those lips were sticky with what tasted like watermelon ring pop. Light smiled.

The boy didn't resist at all. Light's tongue darted out for a taste. Near tasted like vanilla and watermelon. It was intoxicating. The boy opened his mouth, granting Light's roaming tongue entrence.

Near's mouth was invaded by a warm and explorative tongue. This tongue tasted like vodka, chocolate cake, and mint. Light had obviously tried to cover up the taste of vodka with Eclipse gum. Near actually liked the combination.

Light's hands made their way under Near's shirt and began to dance up and down the boy's sides and across a slightly toned stomach. He decided the shirt was in the way, breaking the kiss to remove it. Soft lips then attacked Near's neck.

Near's hands made their way into perfectly styled hair as Light's lips attached themselves to his pulse. A small moan escaped his lips and pale fingers wove deeper into auburn locks.

Light gasped at the feel of Near's fingers pulling at his hair. He made a small sound of pleasure in the back of his throat. His lips travled down Near's chest, stopping only to suck and tease at the perky and pink nipples there.

A swift tongue darted out to scale the peremeter around Near's bellybutton. Slowly, hands came up to push the boy back onto the floor. Then, those hands moved from slim shoulders to undo the button of baggy jeans.

Near was actually quite aroused. Light's tongue went beyond anything in his rather expansive vocabulary. He felt nimble fingers undo the button of his jeans, and he moaned in anticipation.

Light smiled. Near wanted this. It was quite obvious. He removed the pants and underwear which left the younger male completely exposed. The caramel eyes that ravaged the pale body quickly filled with lust. A small growl escaped soft lips, and a hungry mouth engulfed the member of the pale teen beneath him.

Near moaned in approval when a warm cavern swallowed up his hard member. He felt an experienced tongue swirl around the head and glide along the sides. A river of pleasure flowed through his body.

Light's tongue teased and lapped at every inch of Near's member. The boy above him writhed in pleasure and tightened his grasp on Light's locks as the auburn haired boy bobbed his head rhythmically. He loved the boy's reactions, but his arousal could no longer be ignored. He looked up at the boy, making a split-second decision, and released his member earning him a pissy look and an unsatisfied sigh.

"Don't be upset, Near," Light begged, voice dripping with honey. "You'll love what I'm about to do next. I promise." With that statement, he produced a small tube of lube from the pocket of his pants. Unscrewing the lid, he applied a small amount to his index and middle finger. positioning himself at Near's most private area, he slid one lubracation coated finger inside.

Near sighed in pleasure. He knew the pain would come with a second finger, but at the moment what Light was doing felt wonderful. He could feel the lube coating the ring of muscle around his puckered enterance. It was nice.

Light slowly applied another finger. Near hissed a bit and Light leaned down to capture the boy's lips in a kiss. Anything to distract him. Scissoring his fingers, he began to stretch the boy to accomidate him. When he heard the hiss of pain change to a contented sigh of pleasure, he broke the kiss and positioned himself to slip into the boy.

Near gasped in pleasure as he felt Light enter him. He needed no pause to adjust, and Light pushed fully into him, hitting that special bundle of nerves which made Near dig his nails into the carpet. The older boy pulled almost completely out and rammed hard back into the willing boy beneath him. Near practically screamed in pleasure.

Light's fingers made their way into Near's soft blond hair. He massaged small circles into the boy's scalp as an orgasm fogged his brain.

"Light," Near moaned. "That feels wonderful."

In a sudden fit of posessiveness, Light flipped the pleasure intoxicated teen onto his back.

"Vanilla sex?" Near asked with a slight smirk. "Possessive much?"

"Not until now," Light breathed, capturing colorless lips in an unexpectedly passionate kiss.

Near knew he wouldn't last much longer. This all felt too amazing. He was dangling metaphorically on a window ledge, and it would be all too easy to let go and drop into the wave of pleasure.

Light grabbed Near's hand that wasn't currently laced into his hair, intertwined their fingers and brought it above the other males head. He couldn't last much longer, and he yearned for the wave of pleasure that would make him forget everything but the teen beneath him. He quickened his thrusts and brought his mouth to the boy's pulse.

That was all it took. Near plunged from the metaphorical window ledge into the waiting sea of pleasure crying out Light's name. The content of his member spilling onto Light's stomach.

Light was quick to follow the actions of the younger teen, releasing the dam that blocked his pleasure and letting it flow through his body. His seed filled the younger boy as Near claimed his mouth in a searing kiss.

About an hour later, after a shower and requesting sweets and vodka from room service, Near and Light were snuggled uncharacteristically in the not-so-comfortable hotel bed.

"Near," Light started, immediately earning the other male's attention. "What really made you decide to meet with me tonight? It couldn't have just been those few comments I made."

Near sighed, forgetting just how sharp and smart Light was. "You're right," he droned boredly. "It was also because I sensed you needed aberration, something to distract you." A hand reached up to twirl a tendril of blond hair.

Light took a long swig of vodka and a huge bite of cake before answering, "You were right. And what I got was vanilla aberration."

Near smiled and snuggled closer to the auburn haired boy, black eyes blinking sleepily as he bit into the cherry ring pop that had occupied his tongue. "I wish I could be your only distraction," he murmered around the ring pop.

Light smiled, pulling the boy closer. "Will you?" He asked quietly, seriously. "You managed to make me forget." This was said quietly.

Nothing really needed to be said. Near discarded his ring pop in exchange for Light's warm and inviting lips. Then he pulled covers tightly around them and curled into a comforting embrace because, really, all good things must end in sleep.

_**The End!**_


End file.
